Sweet Mornings
by Hanabi Yoshida
Summary: Kisumi s'était levé ce matin avec le même sentiment de solitude. Touts les matins se ressemblait et il ne s'attendait pas particulièrement à ce que celui-ci soit spécial. Néanmoins, il semblait oublier la soirée mouvementé qu'il avait si agréablement passé et la personne qui sommeillait encore près de lui. Pour une fois, il était content d'entendre: "Bon réveil!"


Salutations à tous! Ceci est ma toute première fanfic sur ce site. Il s'agit D'un AsahixKisumi. Je sais que c'est un ship assez méconnu mais je l'apprécie énormément et j'espère que vous aussi. En tous cas, prenez plaisir à savourer leur petites mésaventures (ou aventures tout court) ne serais ce que pour le fun du Yaoi!

Sur ce, Bonne lecture!

P.S: pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, Asahi et Kisumi ne sont apparut qu'à la deuxième et troisième saison de Free! Notamment le film.

* * *

Prologue

Le balcon baigne dans le clair-obscur bleuté du petit-matin, accueillant les loriots qui viennent se poser sur la balustrade aux fines ciselures. Les faibles rais de lumière qui se déclinent, se frayent un chemin à travers les carreaux treillissés. Une légère brise d'été se faufile aisément par l'entrebâillement de la porte coulissante, dépliant les fronces des rideaux, et caressant, au passage, les mèches de cheveux écarlates du jeune homme.

Il tressaillit, fronça les sourcils agacé par cette soudaine sensation de froideur qui venait perturber son sommeil. Il chercha de sa main libre les draps, étendant son bras sur l'intégralité du futon, en tâtant chaque extrémité. Mais il n'arriva à les atteindre. Et dans la frustration, ses gestes s'enchaînèrent avec plus de zèle, enlaçant le vide à chaque reprise. Découragé par ces vaines tentatives, il se recroquevilla sur lui même tentant de s'apporter un peu de chaleur mais rien n'y fit. Il se frotta frénétiquement les bras, du haut des épaules jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses coudes. Son geste plein d'ardeur provoqua des démangeaisons sur la partie superficielle de sa peau. Tout son corps le grattait à present.

Contrarié, il se releva, la tête dans les vapes, les cheveux en bataille, clignant des yeux qui prenaient peu à peu goût à la lumière du jour. Il inspecta, toujours l'esprit égaré, ses entourages. A à peine quelques centimètres de lui, emmitouflé sous les draps, le nez enfouis au creux de l'oreiller, haletant, le rythme saccadé entrecoupé de faibles gémissements. Kisumi dormait à poings fermés. Les barreaux imprimaient un quadrillage d'ombres sur son visage.

Pris de rage face à l'attitude du garçon aux cheveux pêche, il y déposa son pied et le poussa brutalement. Geste qui ne lui valu pas plus qu'un grognement de la part de son prochain.

-Hey! La belle au bois dormant, il est temps de se lever!, lança Asahi d'un ton enjoué.

Toujours aucune réponse.

Hors de lui, il s'acharna sur le jeune homme, lui arrachant la couverture de force. Geste qu'in regretta instantanément, voyant qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un simple haut en lin blanc dépassant de peu ses hanches et laissant à découvert ses jambes et ses cuisses.

A cette vue sensuelle, une insoutenable chaleur lui monta aux joues. Instinctivement, il eut un mouvement de recul. Il se propulsa en arrière en s'adossant au mur et enfouis son visage dans ses mains pour cacher sa gêne. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris d'agir aussi imprudemment? Non. Qu'est ce qui avait pris Kisumi de s'habiller de la sorte alors qu'ils se couchaient à deux? C'était indecent!

"_Maudit soit tu, Kisumi! Cette image s'encrera à jamais dans ma mémoire!"_, pensa Asahi avec une pointe d'amertume.

Kisumi, heurté par une violente vague de froid, avait légèrement soulevé sa jambe, dévoilant une part de sa peau blanchâtre. Encore grelottant, il appliqua sa prise sur le matelas, le serrant entre sa main. Il lâcha un gémissement de mécontentement.

Alerté, Asahi écarta légèrement ses mains. Entre ses doigts clairsemés, il devina la position de son ami qui ne s'était qu'aggravé. Doucement, prenant tout son temps, il se mis à détailler chaque parcelle de son corps. Pris par ce spectacle qui qui lui inspira, étrangement, un grand intérêt.

Kisumi avait les jambes superposées, l'une dépassant de près l'autre. Son T-shirt blanc, assez large, voilait à peine ses membres intimes. Et son col en V, laissait paraître son cou, le haut de son torse et un partie de ses épaules. Ses mains étaient toujours attachées au futon près de son visage aux paupières closes surmontées de fines cils. Ses pommettes étaient teintées de vermeil et ses lèvres rosées, auxquelles la lumière du soleil donnait un éclat bien singulier, étaient légèrement entrouvertes.

Son regard y resta longtemps accroché, beaucoup trop à son goût. Il s'affala sur le matelas près de lui, accoudé, le menton enfouis dans sa paume. Et se mis à le dévisager, plus que pris par la courbe sensuelle de ses lèvres flamboyantes. Son membre au fond de son shirt se durcit et une soudaine envie le saisit.

Il passa ses doigts entre les mèches de de cheveux du jeune garçon endormi, caressant doucement sa tête. Il avait l'air détendu, encore plus, vulnérable. Curieux, il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux, et ferma les yeux. Il sentait bon, on aurait dit les fleurs de Magnolia.

Sa main descendait lentement jusqu'à sa nuque, juste au-dessous de son oreille. Avec elle, ses lèvres qui effleuraient à present la surface de son front. Et leurs bouches se frôlèrent, suscitant de plus l'excitation d'Asahi qui s'en empara totalement.

Goûtant d'abord à leur texture douce et tiède, puis leur saveur sucrée qui lui inspira le goût d'un bonbon. Il en voulait plus. Il s'amusa à s'en décoller, se lécher les lèvres pour s'y presser à nouveau, les mordant légèrement. Ses joues s'enflammèrent, accentuant la sensation de plaisir qui se faisait plus intense à chaque reprise. Et sa position actuelle lui parut inconfortable.

Il se redressa, écarta la couverture et s'assit à califourchon sur Kisumi. Approfondissant le baiser, sa langue se frayait un chemin entre ses lèvres, s'enroulant langoureusement et avec engouement sur la sienne. Provoquant des bruits indésirés de plaisir. Finalement, à bout de souffle, il finit par lâcher prise.

-Qu'est ce que...Qu'est ce que tu fait?, murmura une voix frêle.

Kisumi s'était réveillé. La main posée sur sur ses lèvres, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, il guettait de sas yeux à demi ouverts le garçon qui le surplombait de sa taille, les bras appliqués sur les côtés de sa tête. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte de l'ambiguïté de la situation.

Cette prise de conscience le fit reculer et il s'excusa maladroitement.

-Dé...Désolé, balbutia-t-il.

Le garçon aux cheveux pêche releva la tête. Plongé dans un flot de réminiscences tel un tourmenté noyé dans une coupe de vin. L'image se retraçait lentement dans sa mémoire, lui donnant des nausées. Il porta sa main à sa bouche, la palpant délicatement. Et ses joues virèrent au cramoisi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que...tu m'as..., bégaya-t-il avant d'écraser son visage contre l'oreiller en lançant:

-Asahi, Pervers!

Et en un instant, le visage d'Asahi et ses cheveux portaient à confusion. Il se défendit d'une voix qui trahissait un profond embarras:

-Moi, pervers? T'as vu comment t'es vêtu?!

-Quoi?, fit-il interloqué. C'est juste par habitude je n'y ai pas réellement prêté attention, et puis ce n'est pas une excuse!

-C'en est pas une pour toi aussi!

-Bien sûr que ça l'est! Je ne pensais pas à...à ces trucs moi!

-Je..., et il se retrancha dans le silence.

Un calme pesant s'installa entre eux.

C'est vrai, il n'avait trop pensé en agissant de la sorte. Il se doutait que Kisumi n'insinuait rien en dormant ainsi, c'était lui finalement qui avait provoqué ce malaise. Il regrettait son acte. Et pourtant...

-Kisumi, je peux...te toucher?

"_Merde! Je sens que je vais amèrement le regretter..."_

A suivre...

* * *

Voilà! C'est tout pour l'instant! J'espère que ça vous aura plus et à la prochaine!^3^


End file.
